Last Night (S2)
Lyrics Spencer: Last night, I couldn't even get an answer. Tried to call, But my pride wouldn't let me dial. And I'm sitting here, With this blank expression. And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child. I know you can hear me I know you can feel me I can't live without you God please make me better I wish I wasn't the way I am Priscilla: If I told you once, I told you twice, You can see it in my eyes. I'm all cried out, With nothing to say. You're everything I wanted to be. If you could only see, Your heart belongs to me. I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch. Come and set me free, Forever yours I'll be, Baby won't you come and take this pain away. Spencer (Priscilla): Last night, I couldn't even get an answer (You said you couldn't get an answer baby) Tried to call, But my pride wouldn't let me dial (Answering should not stop you) And I'm sitting here, (sitting there) With this blank expression. (I be reaching out for mine) And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child. (baby) Priscilla: I need you, And you need me. This is so plain to see, And I will never let you go and, I will always love you so. I will... If you could only see, Your heart belongs to me. I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch. Come and set me free, Forever yours I'll be, Baby won't you come and take this pain away. Spencer (Priscilla): Last night, (ooh last night) I couldn't even get an answer. (oh baby what you do to me) Tried to call, But my pride wouldn't let me dial. And I'm sitting here, With this blank expression (don't say that it was my fault) And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child. (I'm so, I'm so lonely baby) Tell me what words to say, To make you come back, And break me like that. And if it matters I'll rather stay home, (yeah yeah) With you I'm never alone. Don't want to wait till you're gone, (oooh) Whatever you do, just don't leave me. Last night, I couldn't even get an answer. (Until you get an answer) Tried to call, But my pride wouldn't let me dial. (Call me baby) And I'm sitting here, (baby, baby, baby, baby) With this blank expression. (don't stand there) And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child. Priscilla: I need you, And you need me. This is so plain to see, And I will never let you go and, I will always love you so. I will... If you could only see, Your heart belongs to me. I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch. Come and set me free, Forever yours I'll be, Baby won't you come and take my pain away. Spencer (Priscilla): Last night, (Heyyyy) I couldn't even get an answer. (I couldn't answer baby) Tried to call, (Call me baby) But my pride wouldn't let me dial. (Why don't you just tell me) And I'm sitting here, With this blank expression. (Don't stand there) And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child. (I'm so, I'm so lonely) Priscilla: I'm so alone I'm so lonely, Why don't you pick the phone, And dial up my number, And call me up baby, I'm waiting on you. Why don't you pick the phone, And dial up my number, Just call me up baby, I'm waiting on you. Spencer: Hello Hey what's-up I've been tryin' to reach you all night That ain't funny not picking up the phone Better stop playing with a my feelings like that You know how much I love you right? But for them couple of seconds though, When I couldn't get in touch with you. I'm ready to come over your house and shoot him up You better not be there when I get over that house That's really how it goes down right? Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs